Mistystar/Main article
}} |pastaffie = }} }} }} |death=Unknown |kit=Mistykit |apprentice=''Unknown'' |warrior=Mistyfoot |queen=Mistyfoot |deputy=Mistyfoot |leader=Mistystar |mother=Bluestar |father=Oakheart |foster mother=Graypool |foster father=Thrushpelt |foster sibling=Swankit |sister=Mosskit |brother=Stonefur |mate=Blackclaw |sons=Reedwhisker, Perchkit, Pikepaw |daughter=Primrosepaw |mentor=Unknown |apps=Feathertail, Dapplenose |position1=Leader |precededby1=Leopardstar |position2=Deputy |precededby2=Stonefur |succeededby2=Reedwhisker |livebooks=''Crookedstar's Promise, ''Bluestar's Prophecy, Into the Wild, Forest of Secrets, Tigerclaw's Fury, Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path, The Darkest Hour, Return to the Clans, Firestar's Quest, Midnight, Moonrise, Dawn, Starlight, Twilight, Sunset, Leafpool's Wish, The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, Hollyleaf's Story, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Mistystar's Omen, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Dovewing's Silence, Crowfeather's Trial, Bramblestar's Storm, The Apprentice's Quest, Thunder and Shadow, Shattered Sky, Darkest Night, River of Fire, Tigerheart's Shadow, The Raging Storm, Secrets of the Clans, Cats of the Clans, Battles of the Clans, The Ultimate Guide |deadbooks=Unknown }} Mistystar is a blue-gray she-catRevealed on Kate's Blog with blue eyes. She is born to Bluefur of ThunderClan and Oakheart of RiverClan, and has two siblings, Mosskit and Stonekit. She is raised in ThunderClan for the first few moons of her life and believes Thrushpelt to be her father. However, Bluefur takes her and her littermates to their real father, Oakheart, so he can raise them in RiverClan. Bluefur had to make this difficult decision in order to become deputy of ThunderClan instead of Thistleclaw. Mistykit and Stonekit make it to RiverClan, but their sister Mosskit dies on the journey. The two siblings grow up in RiverClan believing Graypool is their mother and Oakheart is their father. Mistykit grows up and becomes Mistyfoot, and becomes a mother to Blackclaw's kits: Reedwhisker, Primrosepaw, Perchpaw, and Pikepaw. However, Reedwhisker is the only kit that survives to adulthood. Mistyfoot helps Fireheart find out the truth about the death of ThunderClan's past deputy Redtail. She becomes the mentor to Featherpaw, the daughter of her best friend Silverstream. Ultimately, it is revealed to her and Stonefur that Bluestar is their mother, and the two refute the claim initially, but eventually accept Bluestar as their mother shortly before her death and forgive her. Tigerstar, having witnessed the revelation, inprisons Mistyfoot, Stonefur, Featherpaw and Stormpaw, as the four were half-Clan. Stonefur is killed, while Firestar, Graystripe and Ravenpaw help Mistyfoot, Featherpaw and Stormpaw escape to ThunderClan. She participates in the battle against BloodClan, and Leopardstar makes her deputy in place of Stonefur, as she feels guilty over Stonefur's death and believes Mistyfoot would do the job well. Mistyfoot carries out her deputy duties for many moons, until she is captured by Twolegs and is temporarily replaced as deputy by Hawkfrost. She escapes with help from ThunderClan, and resumes her place as deputy much to Hawkfrost's anger, and he often argues with Mistyfoot and defies her orders. She takes part in Mudclaw's rebellion on the side of Onewhisker, and helps her Clan settle around the lake. Mistyfoot becomes leader when Leopardstar passes, and she becomes Mistystar, choosing her sole surviving kit, Reedwhisker, as the new deputy. She faces problems when Mothwing admits she does not believe in StarClan, but ultimately accepts Mothwing as a medicine cat due to her skills. She helps her Clan during the reign of the Kin, but is forced to shelter with ThunderClan when the Kin's forces prove too powerful and they drive RiverClan out of their own territory. Reedwhisker is injured and taken prisoner after the battle, greatly distressing the leader. She helps lead the attack to drive the Kin away, and when they succeed, Mistystar closes RiverClan's borders, as the Clan needed time to recover from the actions of Darktail. This is met with anger from the other Clans, but Mistystar remains firm in her choice, but she reopens the borders soon after when RiverClan gets help from SkyClan, WindClan and ThunderClan during a massive fire in their camp. History ''The Prophecies Begin The New Prophecy Power of Three Omen of the Stars A Vision of Shadows Super Editions Field Guides Novellas Detailed description :'Mistystar''' is a lithe, blue-gray she-catRevealed on Kate's Blog with thick, dense, sleek fur, a pink nose, a plumy tail, and ice -blue eyes. Character pixels Official art Ceremonies Leader info }} Quotes ﻿ ﻿ |''See more...''}} References and citations Category:Main article pages